Year 3000
by Padfoot57
Summary: Horatio meets his great granddaughter from the future and decides to go with her to her time. Rated for some sexual stuff, nothing to extreme though. Will be DuCaine.
1. Chapter 1

Libertad Caine woke up with a start and realized she was in a cold metal box. And it was _freezing._

"God dammit!" she yelled and smacked the door with a numb hand. The four CSIs and medical examiner that were talking over the days cases looked over at the cooler in confusion.

"Get me out of here!" Libby yelled and began to pound on the door harder.

"What the hell is that?" Tom Loman muttered and trotted over with Horatio.

"Stand back," Horatio said and opened the door with his gun pointed into the cooler.

"P-p-put that d-damn t-thing a-aw-w-ay," Libby chattered and hopped out of the cooler. She was still in the clothes she had been found in. Libby looked at the other CSIs staring and her and hopped on her frozen feet to warm up. They looked at her strange tight metallic clothing.

"What were you doing in there?" Horatio asked and tried to touch her but she flinched away.

"D-don't know. And don't touch me," Libby hissed.

"You were pronounced DOA, I watched you be loaded up," Ryan said with disbelief.

"I-I have a slow heart b-beat and m-most of the time it can't be felt. M-my veins are weird," Libby said, she wasn't trembling as much. She began to examine the room and something seemed wrong. Everything was _obsolete. _

"Where am I?" Libby asked.

"Miami Dade crime lab," Horatio said and looked at her curiously when her eyes widened.

"Miami doesn't exist anymore…" Libby shook her head. Then it hit her. "What year is it?" the CSIs looked at her like she was insane.

"2010…" Horatio said.

"Oh my God," Libby said in disbelief and searched her pockets. She found her shuttle key but no ID.

"Who are you?" Horatio asked.

"Libertad Caine the eleventh. Identification number 120275." Libby said proudly. "Who are you people?"

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine," Horatio said and introduced Ryan, Walter, Jesse, Calliegh and Tom.

"Well Horatio I am your granddaughter with about twelve greats in front of it." Libby said coolly in a very soft clipped voice.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard," Horatio remarked.

"What do you mean?" she chuckled. "I am from the year 3015. This place where we are standing is underwater." Libby said. The others in the room glanced at each other with amusement and slight worry in their eyes.

"I am going to send you to the hospital ma'am," Horatio said.

"I will not go to your barbaric 'hospital.'" Libby scoffed. "Everything is so obsolete and dangerous. Your sterilization is inadequate and cancer practically spreads through the air. Although it is not a problem in my time but it sure is a hindrance," Libby noted.

"You will be taken by force if necessary." Horatio said, feeling bad for the confused girl.

"I am going home. If I'm here someone else will be too. And where was I found?" Libby asked.

"Out in the glades," Horatio said.

"With nothing else?" Libby asked with confusion.

"Yeah," Ryan affirmed.

"Can someone take me there?" she asked. "I am perfectly fine I assure you."

"We can't just let you out," Horatio said.

"Why not?" Libby asked and was distracted by a beeping on her wrist. She opened a panel in the fabric and a hologram of her body hovered in the air above it. Areas on her back and lungs glowed red, indicating she was injured and the environment she was in was harmful. "I know, I need to go home." Libby muttered and closed it. The CSIs looked at her with wonder. "You believe me yet? And just remember because of this I will be in trouble with the Dictator."

"What was that?" Calliegh asked.

"My body monitor. It was telling me I am mildly injured in my spinal areas and the air is bad for my lungs," Libby said. "I need to leave and find my craft."

"Your craft?" Horatio asked.

"I think you guys call it a 'UFO'? I must have accidentally traveled back in time. It happens." Libby shrugged.

"Accidentally?" Jesse laughed.

"Yes," Libby said and walked briskly past them. She seemed to float over the ground. The red head looked around at the fragile lab and walked outside. She hissed at the oppressive heat and was glad the sun had exploded long ago in her time and had been replaced by a cooler star.

"I want to see this UFO of yours," Horatio chuckled.

"Okay but take no pictures of it," Libby said.

"Agreed," Horatio said. Libby chuckled to herself at the land bound Hummer and was amused at the way it bumped over the ground. They pulled up to where Libby had been found and climbed out.

"So much gravity," Libby muttered as her boots sunk into the mud. She walked out with Horatio into a vast muddy field and found the place where she was found. "How was I found?" she asked.

"Someone heard a large boom," Horatio said.

"Understandable." Libby clipped and pulled out her shuttle key and clicked it. In a moment her hover craft pulled itself out of the mud and was at her side in a second. It was dented in the front and was covered with black mud from the swamp. The ship was very aerodynamic and was made of a shiny metallic material. It floated about a foot off the ground and made no sound.

"Open door," Libby commanded the car and it slid back along the side like a van. Her company looked at it with wonder. She climbed into the car and heard static transmission from her good friend, Kendra.

"Libby where are you?" Kendra's worried voice came over her transmitter.

"In Miami, 2010. My shuttle glitched," Libby told her.

"Holy shit that's like 1000 years ago. Are you hurt? Your monitor indicates slight injuries."

"I feel fine. Unfortunately I landed about a quarter mile from my shuttle and ended up in a morgue."

"Oh jeez, I bet that was fun. I'm coming there, I don't want you flying in that thing."

"It's near the Bermuda triangle Kendra, I think that's what fucked my flight pattern. Be careful," Libby said.

"I will, stay put." Kendra said and her transmission cut out.

"Your friend is coming here?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, probably in the next two minutes or so. I will need a new shuttle." Libby said and looked at the wreck.

"You said you have a dictator?" Horatio asked.

"Yes we do, and he is a great leader. Our worlds are balanced and we are working on making a new planet ours. In my time we inhabit all nine of the planets, and our leader has Pluto all to himself. He will be worrying about me, I am his sister." Libby said.

"You are of royalty then?" Horatio asked with disbelief.

"Yes sir. My brother's name is Darius; he looks just like you." Libby said.

"Would I be allowed to go with you?" Horatio asked timidly.

"Curious are we?" Libby chuckled. "If you come with me you will be leaving forever. We cannot send someone from the past to our time then back to their time. It would alter the future permanently." Libby warned. Horatio thought it over for a moment. He would no doubt have a better life in the future and he wouldn't be leaving any family behind. He looked up as another shuttle appeared twenty feet away and parked by the damaged one. A woman that appeared to be in her twenties or thirties like Libby gracefully hopped out. She shook her long black locks and approached them. She was beautiful and perfect, and had dark eyes. She also wore the same type of clothing Libby did.

"The lost city of Miami, I thought I would never see it," Kendra chuckled and looked over at the sky scrapers in the distance.

"Me neither," Libby said.

"Is this your grandfather?" Kendra asked and inspected Horatio.

"Yes, this is Horatio, Horatio this is Kendra." Libby introduced and they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Horatio. Will he be coming with us?" Kendra asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me," Libby said.

"I think I will, I'm not leaving any family behind here," Horatio said.

"Good thing. Once Kendra gets a hold of you, you'll look 25 again and you'll live to be 300," Libby said. Horatio's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No sir, I am a doctor and I specialize in bodily reconstruction and lengthening lives," Kendra said and tipped his chin up. "In our time the average person lives to be 350. But since you have lived here you might not live that long." Kendra explained.

"We need to be getting back to our own time," Libby said.

"I know. Are you coming Horatio?" Kendra asked. He sighed and looked back at Miami for the last time.

"If this city really does sink, count me in," Horatio chuckled.

"It actually sinks in 2012," Libby said and showed him into Kendra's shuttle. The inside was very comfortable and the seat fit to form his body. Horatio relaxed as the doors slid shut and Libby sent her ruined shuttle off to explode in the middle of the ocean.

"Leaving 2010 for 3015," Kendra said and everything around the shuttle turned black. Horatio felt his ears pop then they were shooting through space.

"Holy shit," Horatio whispered as they flew past stars and away from earth.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Libby asked.

"Amazing, are we in 3015?"

"Yes we are. Time travel isn't very hard and it doesn't take long," Libby informed him. Horatio watched in wonder as they passed Mars. He could see tons of lights and shuttles bigger and smaller than theirs flying toward and from it.

"Do people live on all of the planets?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Kendra and I live on Saturn. It is completely live able. The sun you once saw exploded long ago and we got a new star in the middle of the solar system." Libby explained.

"How long does it take to fly through the whole system?" Horatio asked.

"About an hour and a half." Libby said.

"Wow," Horatio said and they flew quickly and he saw the massive ball that was Jupiter. It was green, blue, and white just like earth but hundreds of times bigger. Their shuttle merged with many others in a highway like fashion and they then came upon Saturn which was just as large with massive rings running around the sides.

The shuttle quickly dipped into Saturn's atmosphere and they flew over well developed cities. Kendra brought the shuttle down along magnetic streets and into a quiet suburb. She flew into the garage of her very large home and turned the shuttle off. It stood on four legs when it was off.

"This is my home Horatio. We can stay here for a little while and we will teach you a little about this time," Kendra said and they climbed out. The door inside her garage automatically slid open and they stepped inside. The rooms were extremely spacious and the windows were high. Natural light illuminated it and glinted off tile floors and chrome in the kitchen. Horatio had never seen anything like the house and was intrigued.

"You can look around Horatio. I'm going to get you something light to eat and drink." Kendra said. "I want to get started on your surgery in an hour or so."

"In an hour?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, it should only take about three hours to complete. Surgery now is very safe and efficient." Kendra said and went to the spacious kitchen.

"There really is nothing to worry about." Libby said. "Kendra is the best surgeon in the galaxy and has been for three years. She doesn't like to brag about it but it's true," Libby chuckled.

"I heard that," Kendra yelled out.

"She can make anybody beautiful and fix anything," Libby continued and they walked around the house. "I bet you have a lot of questions," Libby said after a minute.

"Too many." Horatio said.

"Well for one, we don't have crime. That was stopped a long time ago. Wars are very few and in between. If we do it's with the little green people," Libby chuckled.

"Like aliens?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, the big eyed green creatures that have appeared on your planet. They don't want to share anymore of the universe. Humans have tried to make peace with them for centuries. The real problem is our languages are different. Darius has made real progress though," Libby explained.

"What is Darius like?" Horatio asked.

"He's very kind and lenient. He loves the people he rules and takes care of us." Libby smiled.

"So he controls everything?"

"Yes, but it's almost just like America. We are free but the laws are much more flexible. Kids can leave home at 16 and start their own lives. And they learn to drive the hover cars at fourteen and can get licenses at fifteen." Libby said. They walked into the living room and sat on the couches. Kendra brought in three plates hovering over the ground on trays.

"That is so cool," Horatio laughed as his floated and hovered over his lap.

"I guess we're used to it," Kendra said. Horatio looked down at his plate of white chicken, some exotic looking rice and asparagus. The food was full of flavor and tasted perfect.

"This is great. How is food made now?"

"It's all organic. We use no pesticides to make the food or raise animals. They are all free range," Kendra said and took their plates back to the kitchen. "Are you ready to go?" Kendra asked once she returned.

"Um I guess so," Horatio smiled uncertainly.

"Don't worry, you won't feel anything. I'll need to do some examining before putting you under though," Kendra said.

"That's what they all say," Horatio mumbled.

"I don't even use needles. That became obsolete 500 years ago," Kendra said.

"No IVs?" Horatio asked.

"No, we have discovered that is not needed." Kendra said and they went back into the garage. The group climbed into the shuttle and flew to the hospital. It was a futuristic, clean and private building. Kendra owned it and trained people to do the work she did. Libby waved goodbye to them and took the shuttle back to her house. She had some calls to make to get a new one of her own.

Kendra led Horatio through the perfect comfortable building into a complex series of rooms.

"Okay mister you are going to need to strip and step into this little room. All that's going to happen is I'm going to turn on some red lights and they are going to disinfect your skin." Kendra explained. Horatio wrinkled his nose but obeyed. He stood inside completely nude and jumped as the lights came on. They were small red lights, kind of like dark room lights. He stood for about a minute before they turned off and Kendra handed him some soft white boxers to put on. He rubbed the material between his fingers and loved the texture.

"Nice aren't they? Anyway, come over here and lay on your stomach for me," Kendra said and patted a tan table. Horatio laid on the table and was surprised at the comfort of it. He flinched a little as Kendra put some gloves on and began to scan his scarred back.

"You were abused weren't you?" Kendra asked gently.

"Yes," Horatio whispered.

"Don't worry, it won't go any farther than me sweetheart. Now a days people are executed for beating their children," Kendra said.

"Really?" Horatio asked with disbelief.

"Yep. Darius won't tolerate it and the Dictators before him didn't either." Kendra said and gently rubbed him, feeling for any weak spots or bumps where they shouldn't be. "Crime really doesn't happen anymore. Rapists are gone since perpetrators are castrated without anesthesia before being killed. Murderers are killed by shooting or tortured worse than their victims; unless it was excusable of course. Robbers are killed, and most other crimes are punishable by death." Kendra explained.

"I thought Darius was a gentle leader," Horatio said.

"Oh he is, it's just the people wanted to keep the old laws. Mostly because we don't have to waste space and energy on jails." Kendra said. She dimmed the lights and pulled a large light from above the table. "I'm going to scan for all of your scar tissue," she said. She turned the purple light on and all of the old scars lit up neon green.

"Are you going to get rid of it?" Horatio asked.

"Yes I will Horatio, you won't have to worry about it anymore," Kendra said.

"Thank you." Horatio smiled.

"Roll over Horatio," Kendra said and helped him flip over. "Aww look at your little belly fat," she teased.

"Shush I am getting older," Horatio chuckled.

"I will get rid of all of your blubber as well. Once I do that you can build your muscles back up. Your body will be like that of when you were thirty."

"I like the sound of that," Horatio said while she felt around.

"Are you okay with me feeling your equipment?" Kendra asked.

"If you must," Horatio sighed.

"I'll be gentle," Kendra chuckled and pulled the boxers down. She gently took his balls between her fingers and felt for lumps. Horatio moaned softly and swallowed. "I'm sorry Horatio, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Unfortunately. All of the women I've ever dated have ended up dead," Horatio said dryly.

"Because of your job huh?" Kendra said and replaced the shorts.

"Yeah," Horatio said.

"Didn't you marry one of your coworker's sisters?" Kendra asked.

"How did you know that?" Horatio asked.

"Well, you are our dictator's great great grandfather. Our kids are supposed to learn about his family in school and you are one of the most studied descendants," Kendra said.

"Why?"

"You lived in the 1960's through 2012. Almost everybody in Miami died when the city sunk." Kendra said. Horatio's heart sunk a little when he heard that. That means his team would perish.

Kendra examined his shoulders for scars then his eyes and face. "So much sun damage," Kendra tisked. She opened his mouth and looked at his teeth. "Have you ever been to a dentist?"

"I don't like dentists," Horatio said.

"Oh god I think I might need a specialist to fix this mess," Kendra half teased.

"Will that hurt?"

"You'll be knocked out but you might be sore afterwards. Once I fix up your body you'll heal faster and you can deal with pain better." Kendra put the lights away and turned on the main overhead lights. "Do you like your eye color?" she asked.

"Um yeah why?" H asked.

"Because I could change it. You can have green, gold, grey, multicolored, black, a few different shades of purple and orange, pink, and a few others," Kendra told him.

"I have so much to learn," Horatio sighed.

"Yes you do. Okay Horatio, let's go back to the operating room," Kendra said and led him to another room. The room had a simple metal table and many high tech instruments. "Lay down," Kendra said. Horatio laid down and found the table was warm. "Don't be alarmed if you wake up somewhere different. I might have to have you taken to a different place to have your teeth fixed," Kendra said.

"Okay," Horatio said. Kendra picked up a medium sized pill from a cupboard and walked over to him.

"I'm going to put this on your tongue and it will dissolve." Kendra said. "It's going to put you to sleep."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Kendra said and smiled at him. Horatio opened his mouth and felt the pill fizz like Alka-Seltzer. A moment later he faded out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww crap I forgot disclaimers. **

**I do not own CSI Miami and I am making no profit from this story. **

Chapter 2

Horatio woke up four hours later in a soft bed. It adjusted as he looked around and sat up. His vision was slightly blurry and his jaw was a little sore. Kendra was alerted by a monitor he was awake and went into the recovery room.

"How are you feeling?" Kendra asked the new man.

"Everything's a little blurry," Horatio said.

"That will wear off in a few minutes. I fixed up your eyes a little, there was some sun damage in them. My specialist fixed your teeth." Kendra said as she watched him run his tongue over the perfect white porcelain.

"You fixed just about everything didn't you?" Horatio chuckled.

"Yeah pretty much," Kendra admitted. Horatio's vision was clear now.

"Can I look in the mirror?" H asked.

"Yes sir, right this way," Kendra said and helped him to his feet. He was in a long robe that wasn't open in the back like he was used to. She led him out of the room and to a door by the examination room. Horatio's jaw dropped as he looked at his new body in a full length mirror. He had no wrinkles, his stomach was flat and there were no scars anywhere.

"Did I take twenty years off?" Kendra asked as he admired his body.

"Yes Kendra, thank you so much," Horatio gushed.

"Glad you like. Your immune system is hundreds of times stronger, I went in and replaced a few things and, oh my you probably won't want details," Kendra sighed. Horatio laughed a beautiful perfect laugh and surprised himself. "You'll get used to that Horatio. Let's get you into some clothes and call Libby to come get us." Kendra said and gave him a very fashionable metallic suit. "We all wear these, they keep us up to date on things, you can communicate with friends, it tells us if we are injured or are in a harmful environment, oh I need to take a look at Libby," Kendra remembered.

In a few minutes Libby parked the shuttle and walked into the hospital. She smiled at Horatio in his new suit and his beautiful figure.

"Don't you look handsome," Libby said and kissed his cheek.

"Like I wasn't before?" Horatio teased.

"You always were," Libby smiled.

"I'm sorry Horatio but I have to steal Libby for a few," Kendra said and put rubber gloves on.

"Why?" Libby asked.

"You went back 1000 years into that horrible place. You fell a hundred feet from your aircraft, I need to look at you," Kendra said and pulled her into another room.

"I feel fine," Libby argued.

"Your monitor said otherwise," Kendra snapped. "Are you hurting?"

"No Kendra, my suit didn't let me get hurt, just bruised." Libby said.

"Let me look," Kendra sighed. Libby removed the top half of her suit and Kendra examined her bruised back. "You look okay," Kendra said. "If you have any pain Libby please tell me." She sighed and Libby put her shirt back on.

"Will do," Libby sighed. They walked out and rejoined Horatio.

"Take him home Libby and make sure he sleeps some." Kendra said.

"Okay. I'll take him out tomorrow and show him the planet. He needs to learn how to drive the hover car," Libby said and the three went out to the shuttle. She dropped Kendra off at her house and then flew to her own. Libby's house was more of an organic type and had trees growing around and actually built through the middle of it. Horatio had never seen a tree like it. The leaves were very tiny and shown with a silver gleam. They hung down in strands like a weeping willow and blew in the slight wind.

"Beautiful," Horatio said and followed her inside.

"Thank you," Libby said. "We'll get you some clothes tomorrow. Oh and our days are longer then nights. You'll get used to less sleep, there are only six hours of darkness and we have thirty hours in a day. We'll meet Darius sometime this week and work on getting you a house." Libby explained.

"He will just accept someone from the past?" Horatio asked.

"Yes he will. We bring people from the past to our time several times a century." Libby said.

"One more question, what do you do for a living?" Horatio asked.

"I train different animals. I do not get paid, no one is paid anywhere. We all can live in luxury and not work, but some of us pursue our dreams. We haven't used money in centuries. Everything is all one country under the rule of one man and his partner." Libby explained. That blew Horatio's mind.

"Everyone lives in peace then?"

"Pretty much. Like I said before, the Reptilians pretty much keep to themselves unless we go into their airspace." Libby said after seeing him trying to stifle a yawn. "You need to go to bed, I'll show you to the extra room," Libby said. They climbed a staircase that floated in midair and spiraled around the trunk of a massive tree. Horatio ran his hand over the smooth bark and followed her into a vast room with a giant bed.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Horatio yawned.

"My partner will be home soon. I'm going to give you one of his robes to sleep in." Libby said.

"Why do you call your boyfriends and girlfriends 'partners?'" Horatio asked.

"We don't get married. We commit to each other but aren't bound by church laws." Libby said and left for a moment. She came back with a robe that looked like pure silk. The world outside was darkening very quickly. "I'll see you in the morning Horatio, sleep tight," Libby said and hugged him before going to her bedroom.

Horatio looked at the streets outside and watched floating lights move up and down the street in a neat line. This new world fascinated him and he went to lay down in the bed and it jumped up to catch him.

"Jesus," Horatio muttered and settled down into the mattress.

* * *

**I just want to say I kind of wrote this on a whim today and don't know when I will be updating or if I will even finish it. I have so many ideas with unfinished plots. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Umbrella-ella and Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie for the reviews! **

Chapter 3

Horatio abruptly came into consciousness as he felt something crawl across his legs. He peered up over the blanket and watched a leathery green baby Dragon meet his eyes with golden eyes.

"Libby!" Horatio yelled and jumped away from the creature. The dragon chirped and loped out of the room awkwardly on its stumpy legs. Libby was down in the kitchen and glanced up as he dragon spiraled through the air on thin wings and landed in the living room.

"Sorry Horatio that's our dragon, Yoshi," Libby called up to him. Horatio walked onto the balcony and then walked down the stairs. Yoshi looked at him from a perch in the branches of the tree. "He's harmless I assure you. He's just a baby; I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him last night. Nikolai takes him to work with him; and Nik is my partner." Libby explained.

"Where does Nikolai work?" Horatio asked.

"He trains dragons." Libby said.

"Wow," Horatio said and watched pans automatically stir themselves and cook their food.

"You hungry?" Libby asked.

"A little bit," Horatio admitted.

"Nik should be up in a minute or I'll wake him up," Libby chuckled. "Yoshi go wake daddy," she told the dragon and he soared upstairs into the master bedroom. A minute later they heard a man yelp and Yoshi flew back to the tree.

"Good morning sweetheart," Libby called and Nikolai trotted down the stairs. He was a tall muscular man in his twenties. He had long blonde hair and startling green eyes.

"Yes thank you for the wakeup call," Nik said sarcastically with a smile.

"Nik this is Horatio, Horatio meet Nik," Libby said and the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Horatio. I hope Libby hasn't terrorized you too much," Nik chuckled.

"What will terrorize him is that tarantula the size of a Corgi down the street. It was running around this morning," Libby said and began dishing out plates for them.

"They need to keep that thing chained up, someone's going to get bit," Nik snorted.

"Tarantula?" Horatio asked and they sat down at a table.

"They are more dangerous than dragons. They have gotten no smarter over a course however many million years," Libby said.

"We need to get you a gun," Nik said. "Never know when you'll need one."

"What are guns like now?" Horatio asked.

"A hundred times as powerful as the ones you are used to. Guns use lasers instead of bullets; and they are smaller and easier to conceal," Libby said.

"Are they hard to shoot?"

"Not at all. There's no kickback," Nik said. Horatio nodded while Libby took their plates to the kitchen.

"We are going to Pluto today, Darius called me last night," Libby told him. "I have to pick up my new shuttle before we go though."

******

In an hour Libby flew out of Saturn's atmosphere in her new shuttle with Horatio onto a super highway.

"Darius will probably ask you if you want to bring anybody else with you to this time," Libby told him.

"I can do that?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. Usually with people from the past he allows them to bring three or four others. I'm just saying you should think about it," Libby said.

"Do you know if my son dies in 2012?"

"No he is in Afghanistan when that happens. Your sister in law survives since she lives in Brazil. I'm glad I'm up to date on my history," Libby chuckled.

"Exactly what happens to Miami?"

"Volcano stuff, earthquakes, kind of like the way they say the city of Atlantis sunk," Libby said. "People still live there though, it's called New Miami; it's an underwater network of homes."

"Can I see it sometime?"

"Whenever you want," Libby said. The rest of the ride was mostly in silence. Horatio watched out the windows of the craft at the passing planets, stars, and other shuttles. It was all too much like a Sci-fi movie to be true.

"Here we are," Libby said as the small bluish planet came into view.

"Looks like the Death Star from Star wars," Horatio commented.

"That old movie series?" Libby chuckled.

"It was a big hit in my time." Horatio said. Libby breached the atmosphere of Pluto and soared straight to a huge house the size of three mansions. She went into a garage and through a few tunnels and finally parked with a few other shuttles.

"Let's go," Libby said and they made their way through the building. People working there waved to her and looked at Horatio with curiosity. Horatio noticed how perfect all of them were and figured they had all gone through the same type of operation he had. The pair went through several large rooms then found one that was guarded by two dragons. They were as big as draft horses and were charcoal black. Horatio swallowed and stepped behind Libby at their golden gazes. "How am I going to save you?" she teased.

"You know how to handle those things." Horatio said and watched the dragon on the left stretch out his sharp nose to her.

"So will you. Nik will teach you to handle and ride them," Libby said.

"What?"

"And I will teach you to ride flying horses," Libby said and watched his expression. She said a few words in a different language to the two guards and led Horatio between them and through the large metal door.

The two walked up to a tall red haired man sitting at a large desk. He looked very much like Horatio and was lined with muscle. His eyes were an ice blue, almost white.

"Libby," he spoke with a deep rich voice and smiled a bright smile. Darius stood up and walked with a balanced gait to their side of the desk.

"Good afternoon Darius. This is Horatio," Libby said and the two men shook hands.

"It's great to meet one of my grandfathers," Darius said.

"I know what you mean sir, this is a wonderful time," Horatio said.

"Thank you. I can see Dr. Weiss has gotten a hold of you already," Darius chuckled.

"Yes and I am very happy with my new look," Horatio said.

"I'm glad. I trust Libby had told you about bringing any friends here," Darius said.

"Yes sir," Horatio said.

"You don't have to now, you can have time to think about it. Before they hit 2012 of course," Darius said. Horatio nodded in understanding. "I know some people come here and leave loved ones behind. I know I would miss my partner," Darius said.

"I have a few close friends I can think of," Horatio smiled, thinking of Calliegh, Eric and Ryan.

"Good; you are welcome to speak with me at anytime Horatio. Libby and a few others will teach you the rules of this time, how to ride and take care of different creatures and drive the hover cars. I will also work on getting you a home of your own anywhere you like." Darius explained.

"Thank you sir," Horatio said.

"You're welcome Horatio." Darius said and saw the two back out.

********

Horatio walked around the city a little with Nik the rest of the day. He had Yoshi at the end of a strange looking leash. It was comprised of small glowing balls and seemed to be held together magnetically. Horatio saw many other people out with dragons, dogs, snakes, even tarantulas that were the size of small dogs. Nik didn't seem to like the spiders one bit and made Yoshi fly above them when they would pass one.

The city was very beautiful and organized with hundreds of stores along the streets. Most were diners or people selling some very weird fruits and pets. Nik took him into one large store and they found a new wardrobe for Horatio. By dusk the trio was back home and Libby had dinner ready for them.

*********

Over the next week Horatio learned how to drive the hover car. It wasn't too difficult, it mostly did everything itself.

Libby introduced him to flying horses as well. They were like normal horses, but most of them were multicolored in shades of blues, greens, purples, and other colors. They also either had feathered wings or dragon wings. She put him on a big metallic blue horse with a white mane and tail with white feathered wings.

"Libby I am not sure about this," Horatio said worriedly. He sat in a saddle that was fitted specially to the horse's wings and back.

"This is Cyan Horatio; he's the best horse we got. I teach seven year olds on this big guy," Libby said. She patted his blue flank and mounted another orange tinted horse with a bright red mane and red dragon wings. "Here we go," Libby said and began to trot. Cyan followed the orange horse.

"Libby?" Horatio called.

"You'll be fine," Libby called back and they picked up the pace over a huge field. In a few seconds the horses began to beat their wings and lifted off the ground. Horatio held onto the handles on the saddle as they gained altitude. Libby glanced back at Horatio and waited until he relaxed some to start turning. The horses tipped their wings and the couple soared over the city. Horatio enjoyed himself once he got over the height.

After about an hour they landed back in the field. Horatio was slightly sore and his legs were a little weak.

"You'll get used to it," Libby told him and took the horses back to the stable. "Have you thought about your friends?"

"Yes I have." Horatio said.

"Did you have a partner?" Libby asked.

"No, not when I left," Horatio said.

"You had a thing for somebody."

"How do you know that?" H asked.

"You marry Calliegh Duquesne about six months before Miami ends." Libby said.

"I can't believe you know more about me than I do," Horatio said.

"It's not too late you know," Libby said.

"What's not too late?"

"To be with Calliegh. She is a beautiful woman," Libby said.

"She's going to be pissed if I just come back from the beyond," Horatio chuckled.

"It will smooth over, I'm sure of that. You two are very compatible."

* * *

**There will be Calliegh in the next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Denese925 and HoratioCraver101 for the reviews! **

**I can't believe how this crazy little idea has gotten so many hits and reviews so far O.O**

Chapter 4

Horatio was as nervous as he'd ever felt. He was going back to his own time in ten minutes and would wait in Calliegh's home. Libby was going to find Ryan and Eric and try to convince them to come back with her. H would also be taking his own shuttle and was afraid something would go wrong.

Everything did go fine and Horatio found himself piloting the shuttle over the light dotted city of Miami. It was about ten o clock and the night was just beginning. Horatio had been to Calliegh's once and knew the address. He made sure the shuttle kept itself invisible and parked it in her backyard. He climbed out and found his way into her dark house by disarming the security system.

Horatio looked around in her clean house for an hour while maintaining contact with Libby. He stood in the corner of Calliegh's living room when she came home. The blonde looked completely exhausted from her new role as lieutenant and from trying to locate Horatio.

Calliegh didn't notice Horatio until she had kicked her shoes off and removed her badge and gun. She froze when she saw his dark silhouette in the corner and drew her gun.

"Miami Dade PD!" Calliegh said and pointed the barrel at him.

"Easy Calliegh, it's Horatio," Horatio said and walked out from the shadows with his hands up.

"You're not Horatio," Calliegh shook her head. She took in his slim, muscular form and new flawless skin.

"I am Calliegh, please put the gun down," Horatio said.

"No, don't come any closer," Calliegh said with a slightly raised volume.

"Calliegh, I just had some surgery. I am still the same person, just look at me," Horatio said softly. Calliegh shook her head again.

"No, Horatio would never get any surgery," Calliegh said.

"It sounds bizarre Calliegh, but I've been to the year 3015. That girl that came out of the cooler wasn't crazy," Horatio said.

"She was off her rocker, and so are you." Calliegh said.

"No I'm not," Horatio said and took a few more steps toward her.

"Don't come any closer," Calliegh hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Calliegh, I want you to come to the future with me." Horatio said and knocked the gun from her hand. She tried to hit him but he was faster and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Calliegh yelled.

"Listen to me Calliegh, I love you, and I have always loved you." Horatio said and looked into her green eyes. "If you don't come with me, you are going to die."

"Is that a threat?" Calliegh asked, what Horatio had said before that hadn't really sunk in.

"No Calliegh, it's the truth," Horatio said and loosened his grip on her. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. Horatio swiped his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth for him to explore. He pinned her with his strong form and probed her mouth with his tongue and their hands roamed over each other's bodies. The couple broke apart after a minute and held eye contact.

"Do you believe me yet?" H breathed.

"About what?"

"Oh Calliegh you are so stubborn," Horatio sighed.

"You should be used to that," Calliegh smirked.

"Unfortunately I am," Horatio sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So where is your space ship?" Calliegh teased.

"Out back, but it's cloaked. Are you coming with?" H asked.

"I'll humor you," Calliegh said and followed him to the back door. Horatio glanced at her and then turned the shuttle's invisible feature off.

"See?" Horatio said.

"That's impossible," Calliegh muttered and walked out with him to inspect the shuttle. "It's just floating."

"It is magnetic. All the metal running through the ground allows it to float like that," Horatio said.

"Wow," was all Calliegh could say.

**************

Libby flew around for a little while until she located Ryan's place. She knew he would be pretty pissed with her and might call the police. And it really wouldn't be fun to fight off the SWAT team.

Libby climbed through the back window and moved silently through the small flat. There were lights on and two people were talking. _Oh great…_ she thought and peered around the corner.

"You said he went out in the glades with that girl?" the Cuban asked and sipped on his beer.

"Yeah, and he never came back," Ryan shrugged.

"Horatio wouldn't have gone easily," Eric said and glanced in Libby's direction. She ducked back behind the wall and held her breath.

"What is it man?" Ryan asked.

"Don't know," Eric said and walked cautiously in Libby's direction. She began to scoot through the shadows then decided to screw it. She walked out of the shadows and caused both men to jump and yell.

"Speak of the devil!" Ryan yelped and picked up his gun along with Eric.

"Put it away," Libby sighed.

"Where the hell is Horatio?" Ryan demanded.

"He's with Calliegh Duquesne. He is perfectly fine," Libby said.

"Where did you take him?" Eric asked.

"My time, and are you Eric Delko?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Horatio wants you two to come back with us," Libby said.

"No way, you need to be put in an institution," Ryan snorted.

"Fine, if you don't come you can die a horrible violent death," Libby snapped back.

"You are completely insane," Ryan shook his head.

"You are ignorant," Libby said.

"Listen to her for a moment Wolfe," Eric said.

"She's crazy." Ryan said.

"If she knows where H is maybe she's not," Eric said.

"And sense speaks!" Libby said dramatically.

"He had a head injury," Ryan said.

"I'm going to give _you_ a head injury! Maybe I'll tell Kendra to give you a sex change!" Libby exclaimed. "Are you coming with me or not? Horatio is waiting with Calliegh out in the glades and I think he would be sorely disappointed if his two best friends didn't come with him!" Libby ranted. The two men glanced at each other for a moment. "My ship is in the back." Libby sighed and let them see it.

"Exactly how will we die?" Eric asked.

"I can't tell you or history could be altered. It already will if four Miami cops disappear," Libby said. "All I will tell you is it won't be fun."


End file.
